videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saudi Arabia
Saudi Arabia is the country has a large land mass small IC and poor infrastructure, however don’t let this put you off Saudi Arabia has the large amounts of oil reserves which it sells to multiple nations if a player was too alliance with Persia and join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact, there is a high chance that these nations will control the largest oil reserves with this in mind there are possibilities of gaining colonies or creating a Naval Empire. Technology Distribution of Leadership Less than 5 ls. You only have some useless air techs, put as a joke, probably; and one tech in military. The objective is to unlock infantry, production efficiency, also education. Anything more will be licensed. Spare ls can go to radio, to win a war boost. Diplomacy Alliances Axis Unfortunately Saudi Arabia usually joins the Axis because it wants to annex the Middle East, North Africa and All of Asia. Most of the Nations of those regions are members of the Tokyo-Tehran Pact, Comintern Pact or collaborators of the Warsaw Pact in which they will wipe out your nation as clean as slate so the Axis is your best bet. AI Saudi Arabia will join the Axis anyway. Decisions Politics Ministers Laws Saudi Arabia is ruled by a Sultan known as the Supreme King who rules with a Supreme Council consisting of rulers that dominate regional Princely States. Do prepare for war, and in 6 months you will have optimal laws. Industrial Production You start with 5 ic, which becomes 9 with optimal laws. If you join the axis, you can climb to 40-50 requesting LL. Military Army The Saudi Arabian Army is small in a 1936 start with only a couple of militia divisions, a Cavalry division and one infantry division all of which are reserves, if the player wishes to declare war on the United Kingdom it is necessary to have a large army to cover the most ground, in the south of the country 2 militia divisions and 2 Cavalry divisions should be enough however depending on what strategies a player uses the north of the country could vary from a militia/infantry division per province to one per region. Navy You start without any ship, or the capabilities to build anything more than tp. Air Force Well, you start with some air techs. You can build only navals, though. Some countries will possibly ask for them, at the start of the game. Anyway, you do not posses any airfield at the start, so there is no use to an airforce for this country. War War with Persia Persia wants Bahrain as a colony, but you do not want to lose the Princely State to Persia. So declare war on Persia. War with Ethiopia Declare War on Ethiopia if you want a foothold in Africa to rule their Arab Territories. However they can beat you by cutting you in half. To prevent them from cutting you in half stay in the middle of your territory and make your defense line thick. Then send some Airships with Paratrooper Planes to send troops in Mogadishu and annex it with Eritrea, Sudan and Djibouti. However leave Ethiopia for two reasons, one Ethiopia is not an Arab ethnic nation and two Italy as your ally wants the region. Then you conquer The Comoros Islands as a Naval Colony. War with Libya and the United Arab Republic After you conquer the Arab States of Africa close to you in Ethiopia then Libya and the UAR are next. However they are hard because they are collaborators of the Soviet Union who can crush you like a bug. Cut communications with the USSR and then conquer Tripoli, and Cairo. War with France Declaring War on France with a takeover of Algeria is easy peasy. War with Morocco Cut through the imaginary borderline between Morocco and West Sahara. First conquer West Sahara and then Morocco. War with Mauritania Conquering Mauritania one takes one second. War with Tunisia Piece of Cake unless their Industry is high (which is least likely to happen). War with Syria, Jordan, Iraq and Kuwait There is no with Syria because they are already annexed because of being part of the UAR. Kuwait is easy peasy since you surround them and they are neutral. However Jordan can be hard, they'll get help from Israel, America and Persia in which they could join the Tokyo-Tehran Pact just in case you do try to conquer them in which AI Jordan will do seconds after you just start with Saudi Arabia. Iraq can be really Hard, If they become a collaborator of the Warsaw Pact, then it will be hard to defeat them unless you cut off communications with the Soviet Union and Invade Baghdad. If Iraq joins the Axis then let them be. War with Spain That's a no no, even though you want to annex them because they were apart of the original Arabian Empire of Muhammad the Prophet. Spain is a member of the Axis. However since you annexed Libya and if they have Catalonia as a colony then you get part of the Iberian Peninsula. War with Portugal Never mind that since you can declare war on Portugal. However get help from Spain to distract Britain. After doing all of this you my friend had created an Arabian Empire ruled by the Great Sauds who will say that you are a man of Allah. ALLAHU AKBAR!!!! Category:Other Stuff